Zeroday
Zeroday__ is a female smutaite with only over 200 followers on Smule. Her vocal range is mostly around E3 until C5 and sometimes E5. She occasionally does trap voice if the song genre calls for it but she is well-known for her effortless shota-like voice that sounds a semitone higher from her speaking voice. But recently, she has been attempting to sing in her normal talking pitch. Songs that she has covered are mostly Vocaloid songs and anime soundtracks dated from year 2015 and back due to her lack of updates in the latter. With only few followers who are mostly people that she knows, she has yet to have popular songs that she is known for but she is usually affiliated with uncommon Japanese songs in her non-Japanese smule community. She is acquainted with some popular smulers like @10Deka, @rishishi and @Ammunie. Zeroday__ has not found a collab partner but she often rolls in @colonel_san's invites, or those of her newfound circle of friends like @Felt404, @HantaroKun, @mikazuchi_ and @AshirueWind. Her song choices were initially slow upbeat songs or fast ballads but as of recent, she has been going for more jazzy songs and acoustic covers. She also occassionally dares herself with alternative and rock genre that require lots of high notes and screaming as well as slow rock ballads to destress herself. Zeroday__ admits that she does her covers in her dorm room which makes it hard to cover songs that require screaming but will always try her best to only deliver her best covers. As a new member in the community, she admits that she has not fully grasped the culture in the community but despite that, she is very sociable to both those she knows and strangers who join or comment her recordings. Besides smule, she has been since long time ago in soundcloud, doing VOCALOID covers but decided to turn her account to post some smule recordings that she finds interesting. She used to do broadcasting of her own radio UCHUUJIN Radio on mixlr.com, playing Japanese songs and telling random stories. Affiliations Chorus Groups # (ex) N1CE (2nd batch); also a member of subgroup HappySixFriends led by @ZeniXGG # TeamVAT (5th generation) # Todoku no Hoshi (4th generation) 1As shown in her soundcloud Chara Appearance She used to only have short-haired characters as her avatar picture. But her most recent one is shown a long-haired one so it is not really conclusive as to how she looks in her real life. But she claims that she has revealed her real face to her groupmates when they share LINE IDs with each other. She has recently established her OC to be a cardbox-helmet-wearing person. Reasons being she does not want how she sings and acts, etc to be associated with any physical traits, though imaginary. She wants people to purely judge how she sounds simply from her recordings. But she does not mind being labeled quirky, as she welcomes everyone to join her recordings and, hopefully, have fun with her. Covered Songs # Just Be Friends # いかないで Ikanaide # しわ Shiwa # Fairytale, # レプリカント Replicant # それがあなたの幸せとしても Even if it is your happiness # からくりピエロ Karakuri Pierrot # 曖昧さ回避 Ambiguity Avoidance # ワルド・ランプシェード World Lampshade # crack # サマータイムレコード Sumemertime Record # 黒猫 Kuroneko # Donut's Hole # 少年と魔法のロボット The Boy and Her Magic Robot # サリシノハラ Sarishinohara # 同級生 Classmates # 神のまにまに Kami no Mani Mani # kiss # glow # ユニバース Universe # さよならだけが人生だという Sayonara dake ga Jinsei da to iu # 脱法ロック Dappou Rock # 心なし Kokoronashi # 君じゃなきゃだめみたい Kimi ja Nakya Dame Mitai # Harmonia # 恋 Koi # Departure (HxH) # 右に曲ガール Migi ni Ma Girl # Daydream Flight # きえないひとみ Kienai Hitomi # Bravely You # だんだん早くなる Dan Dan Hayaku Naru # だんだん高くなる Dan Dan Takaku Naru # CLICK # なんでもないや Nandemonaiya # 前前前世 Zenzenzense # Imagination # アカイト Akaito # パトス Pathos # 夢と葉桜 Yume to Hazakura # Splash Free! # 君にまつわるミステリー Kimi ni Matsuwaru Mystery # 未完成ストライド Mikansei Stride # Rising Hope # アイのシナリオ Ai no Scenario # 今好きになる Ima Suki ni Naru # 金曜日のおはよう Friday's Good Morning # シルエット Silhouette # 優しさの理由 Yasashisa no Riyuu # Sugar Song and Bitter Step # アイネクライネ Eine Kleine # オリオン Orion # Magic # グレゴリオ Gregorio # Gemini # おなじ話 Onaji Hanashi # グレンの弓矢 Guren no Yumiya # Blessing! # ひまわりの約束 Himawari no Yakusoku # No Logic # 僕は初音ミクとキスをした I Kissed Hatsune Miku # さよならミッドナイト Sayonara Midnight # キラメキ Kirameki # Cheese in the Trap # Bishounen HikaruStation # Daydream Flight # Days # DAZE # ベルセルク Berserk # さえずり Saezuri/Chirp # ebb and flow # 変わらないもの Kawaranai Mono # メトロノーム Metronome # in the rain # ミスト Mist # Rain (言葉の庭 ED) # Altair (坂道のアポロン ED) # secret base # Unravel # 心臓デモクラシー Heart Democracy # リンク Link (COF) # Brave Shine # テロメアの産声 (Traumeire's First Cry) # 妄想勢 Delusion Tax # 小夜子 Sayoko # StarCrew # Mozaik Role # 言葉のうた Kotoba no Uta # close to you # Rolling Star # Goodbye Days # Snow Song Show # リトルトラベラー Little Traveller # キリトリセン Kiritorisen # Take Off! # Breakthrough # Dang Dang # Flower # a day dreaming. . . # 誰でもいいから付き合いたい Daredemo ii kara tsukiaitai # 深い森 Do As Infinity # from Y to Y # Everything's Alright # エラー ERROR # 星のうた Hoshi no Uta # いつかの、いくつかの君との世界 Itsukano, Ikutsukano Kimi to no Sekai # 鏡花水月 Kyouka Suigetsu # Shelter # 繊月、水瓶傾ぐ夜 # 自称無職 # 奏 Kanade # This Game # キミノオト Kimi no Oto # オツキミリサイトル Otsukimi Recital # ケッペキショウ Keppekishou # 光るなら Hikaru Nara # Perfect Day # 風に香る、夏の記憶 Kaze ni Kaoru, Natsu no Kioku # ドレミファロンド Do Re Mi Fa Rondo # Can Do! # 夢のはじめりんりん Yume no Hajime Rin Rin # 魔法 Magic # ピエロ Pierrot # スターライトパレード Starlight Parade # 東京サーマセッション Tokyo Summer Session # オトのなる方へ Oto no Naru Hou e # かざきり Kazakiri # 虹 Niji # Long Kiss Goodbye # 青い栞 Aoi Shiori # Inner Arts # 世界は恋に落ちている Sekai wa Koi ni Ochiteiru # the way we were (ill.bell rap)) # The Bare Necessities # Need to Feel Needed # On My Own # AWAKE # Departure (back-on) # Notebook (buzzG) # GLIDE (niki) # Hello, shooting-star (暗殺教室 ED) # Flowerwall (米津玄師） # シンクロサイクロトロン・スピリチュアライザー Trivia *zeroday is taken from a character on her favourite webcomics by yuumei titled "Fisheye Placebo", which is a virus with blue turquoise cerulean hair, whereas the double underscore is from the fact that username zeroday is already taken in twitter. Thus, she just added double underscores to her smule username out of habit. *Likes cute animals such as rabbit, koala, doge, shiba inus, etc. *Once, she was irked when people referred to her as having trap voice when she does not actually strive for that. She agrees that it is probably one of the reason why she has been doing rock-ish songs as of lately. *She also does not agree that her voice is shota when someone pointed it out in one of her JVA covers. *zeroday__ is currently studying in Singapore but most of her smule friends are from Indonesia. *She can't really decide her all-time favourite Vocaloid songs but she guarantees that きえないひとみ and Daydream Flight are really good. She admits that her preferred songs change quite frequently. *Her all-time favourite VOCA/UTAU users are Hyurno and kyaami – two people who inspired her to delve into VOCALOIDs. Most of their VOCA/UTAU covers are also her favourite songs. *Her role models are KK and らいる, she also enjoys Sou's singing voice as well. She does not have a lot of favourite female utaites because she can't really fangirl over girl's voices but she really likes Yuaru and EVO+. *Rather than utaite, she is more into Youtaite and she has got a long list of her favourite Youtaites. Her all-time favourite Indonesian youtaites are sagi and om (she actually can't stop listing the names of her favourite Youtaites). Whereas, for overseas Youtaite, she is very into Zeru and HikaruStation. She really really really likes the community in Youtaite and she hopes to be able to join in one day as well. Category:Smule Female Utaite Category:Smule Utaite Category:Overseas Smule Utaite Category:Smutaite Category:Singers